Un regalo para Bill
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Especial de navidad. ¿que harías por esa persona especial? MaBill. Echa ha base de la canción J Y J in Haven. Les recomiendo leer y escuchar la cancion que dure mas o menos 9 minutos que esta en yuo Tube


Los personajes no son mios son de Alex

Les recomiendo oír el vídeo cuando lean

Un regalo de navidad

Capitulo único

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Mabel y Bill eran una pareja de casados, pero había un pequeño problema en aquel tierno y hermoso matrimonio y es que Mabel Cipher tenía un problema hereditario llamado depresión, ella al igual que su madre sufrían de depresión, y esto Bill lo sabía bien aun así ellos dos, se casaron y ambos estaban bien, aunque Bill últimamente descuido la salud de Mabel por su trabajo.

Era un día antes de navidad y como tradición cada año desde que se casaron iban a un lugar especial para los dos y este era una playa, el lugar donde se conocieron. Pero esta vez no podrían ir pues la inestable salud mental de Mabel aria algo de lo que él se arrepentiría.

En una esquina una chica de cabellos cortos castaños chocolate, unos enormes y hermosos ojos café oscuro, que ahora estaban brillosos por las lágrimas derramadas y no derramadas, se encontraba marcando el número de su esposo, pues él tenía el toque mágico que la aria resistir de su idea, pues últimamente él la había abandonado, por su trabajo, ella marco pero nadie contesto y con un profundo suspiro...

Mientras esto ocurría en las oficinas no muy lejos de aquella esquina un chico de cabellos rebeldes rubios y unos ojos ámbar que se podría jurar que eran amarillos como oro líquido; daba una conferencia, este explicaba todo lo que se debía hacer, las ganancias que tendrían, los beneficios, todo y volteo a ver su celular y este se ilumino y en la pantalla de este decía MABEL, pero este solo lo ignoro y siguió con su junta. Las consecuencias de esta llamada no contestada fueron catastróficas.

Una reunión

Un suspiro y una lagrima

Un encendido de luces y rostros complacidos

Un semáforo que da siga a los autos

Un apretón de manos

Un paso hacia los autos

Un chequeo por el lugar y una sensación de vacío

Un auto sin poder frenar siega la vida de una chica

Las últimas palabras de una chica: te amo

Un pensamiento que siempre lo atormentara: ni siquiera pude despedirme, y decir TE AMO

Había pasado un año exactamente de aquel fatal asiente y la vida de Bill Cipher no fue la misma, él se sumergió en la monotonía, despertar comer, ir a su trabajo por horas y regresar a su casa ducharse e irse a dormir, algunas beses salía a dar la vuelta, pero esto le resultaba doloroso, por los lugares que solía frecuentar con ella. Ha beses el simple hecho de estar en su oficina o su misma casa hacia que le doliera.

Debes en cuando mientras miraba los documentos desviaba la vista en busca de algo y se encontraba con un retrato de una chica de ojos café y cabellos castaño chocolate que tenía la más linda sonrisa que pudo haber visto y existido en su vida.

Ya se ha cercaba el primer año de muerta de su esposa así que ese día no podía dormir así que decidió ir a correr, después de algunas horas entro aúna farmacia y del refrigerador tomo una botella de agua y se dirigió a la caja para pagar y fue cuando vio a un niño muy particular puesto tenía un ojo azul y un ojo negro y su cabellos era negro con un mechón azul, y este solo jugaba con una paleta de caramelo pero se veía triste, así que Bill se la quitó y se la dio al cobrador para pagar tanto el agua como la paleta y al recibir sus producto este le dio la paleta al niño y salió a unas de las mesitas que había afuera y se sentó a pensar y relajarse para partir a casa.

-hola- le dice el niño

-hola, ¿que pasa campeón?

-nada solo quisiera preguntar una cosa...

-dime

-¿si pudieras regresar el tiempo que arias? - pregunta el niño muy curioso y Bill se queda pensando hasta que por fin contesta.

-pues cuidaría alguien muy especial para mi.

\- entonces no la dejarías ir...

-sí, pero que hace un niño como tu preguntando...-pero no termino de decir las cosas puesto que el niño había desaparecido.

Bill ante esto, se sintió algo confundido y regreso a su casa, a dormir.

Al día siguiente

Bill como todos los días se levantó como siempre a las 8 de la mañana y fue al refrigerador a tomar una botella de agua como siempre, y fue cuando alguien toco la puerta, él fue a abrir y mientras giraba la perilla para abrir se ponía un suerte, cuando abrió la puerta no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo ...

Ahí enfrente de él estaba Mabel, SU Mabel... y esta le sonreía. Y él estaba en shock y no se hacía aun lado así que esta le empujo y entro a la casa algo de mal humor

-Perdón por haber olvidado las llaves-dice con sarcasmo y se dirige a la cocina y este de pues de cerrar la puerta y salir de shock se dirige a la cocina.

-parece que viste un fantasma...-dice burlándose de su cara.

-...tu... -aun no comprendía

-¿ho vamos dime donde esta ella? -dice bromeando y pensando que se había acostado con otra.

-Ma...Mabel... - tartamudeo y se fijó en el refrigerador, todas las fotos de ellos dos el las había quitado y ahora estaban ahí, y fue cuando vio su calendario que decía 6 de diciembre, del 2015 ese el año que Mabel murió, el había retrocedido en el tiempo y eso era fantástico y sin más se abalanzó contra ella y la abrazo y le dio un beso que esperó con hacinas dar durante todo un año.

Después de asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Se fue al trabajo.

Mientras estaba en el trabajo hizo una lista de las cosas que se suponen que debieron ser.

Listado:

1.- 12 de diciembre, carera de bicicletas: en el pasado no pudo ir con ella a dar vueltas en la bicicleta, ni disfrutar el salado aire del mar... esta ves él se reunió con ella en su lugar favorito que era la playa.

Ese día ella tenía un lindo vestido blanco una bici del mismo color junto con un sombrero. El por su parte había llegado a aquel lugar con un traje deportivo especial para andar en un bici-clon, él le grito y ella lo vio y se enojó con él por tener esa ropa.

-porque ese atuendo? Me hubieras dicho que me vistiera así, si ibas a venir- cruzo los brazos sobre su rostro y se puso a llorar.

-Mab's, pero si así como estas estas hermosa, además si viera venido de traje no crees que se vería un poco raro? - trata de explicar Bill mientras que la otra se pone feliz por aquella explicación.

Ellos salen a andar en bici y pasan una tarde muy linda

2.- 20 de diciembre; cena: en el pasado Bill no había asistido a la cena que el mismo organizó por su aniversario unos días antes de navidad.

Mabel llevaba ya 30 min esperándolo y él lo sabía, ella se estaba hartando ya, fue entonces que el llego. El la diviso en una de las mesas "su lugar" por qué en esa mesa él le había pedido matrimonio. Sonrió para sí mismo y se acercó como si le restara importancia a que acabara de llegar y ella le esperara desde hace más de 30 min. Ella se veía enojada tenía ese gesto que tenía cada ves que se enojaba y él lo sabía, tomo asiento como si nada y tomo la copa de agua que estaba servida

-feliz aniversario querida- dijo el tan galante como siempre, pero ella seguía enojada entonces comenzó a sonar una canción y él se movió al compás de aquella canción moviendo las manos y la cabeza, fue entonces que la canción sonó cada vez más cerca hasta que se situó detrás de ella, eran tres personas que cantaban su canción, ella voltio y los vio, y sonrió a su marido, estaba feliz, su esposo jamás había sido así de tierno con ella.

Después de eso el siguió con su rutina pero sin descuidar a sakura en lo más mínimo.

Un día mientras estaban en el centro comercial...

-sí, el reporte está casi listo...-y colgó el teléfono y busco con la mirada a su Mabel y ella le hablo pera que se acercará. Le dio a probar los guisos que vendían para que el probara cual era el mejor, y con unos cuantos después de probarlos y señalar con sus pulgares que ese estaba bueno se dirigieron a otro sector para seguir comprando. Ella se adelantó un poco para ir por unas verduras y él se disponía a ir tras ella cuando en uno de los mostradores le hablaron.

-hola-dijo el niño que se había encontrado aquel día.

-...oh! Eres tú!-dice Bill feliz.

-te vez feliz... y ella también se be feliz... -ambos la miran y después Bill regresa su mirada al niño - pero recuerda una cosa no puedes vivir siempre en el pasado.

-que quieres decir?

-eso tú lo debes de averiguar... pero ten cuido y como ya te dije "no puedes vivir en el pasado "

Él la ve y se queda meditando todo lo dicho por aquel chico.

Al día siguiente.

Ella se encontraba en el estudio de la casa pintando, con su iPod, ella se encontraba pesando en lo mucho que había cambiado su amado chico.

Mientras en la oficina, Bill mientras revisaba los pendientes en su calendario, vio que estaba encerrado en un círculo rojo el fatal día 24 de diciembre, pues ese era el día que ella pereció, el mismo día que él tenía una junta.

24 diciembre 12:30 pm.

Ella se entraba en la cocina de su casa viendo un cuadro que había hecho ella para Bill lo había puesto entre la ventana y la barra pues estaba pensando en el mejor lugar para ponerlo. Cuando vio unas flores que había que estaban marchitando por falta de cuidado por ambos, así que decidió ir a comprar unas, pero no se fijó que su celular lo había dejado sobre la barra de la cocina, y solo había tomado su bolso y las llaves.

Mientras tanto Bill estaba ya alistándose para dar su junta, cuando decidió marcar a Mabel para saber dónde estaba. Pero nadie contesto puesto que ella estaba en la calle y el celular en la casa.

En aquella casa las flores que se estaban secando se empezaron a quemar por si solas...

Mientras la luces del lugar se apagaban para dar inicio a la junta, el recordó y vio las imágenes claramente del día que Mabel murió.

Un calendario marcando 24 de diciembre.

Una lágrima

Ella mirando al cielo y serrando los ojos

Un carro

Lo mal que ella estaba, por su depresión. Sus hermosos ojos café apagados

Tenía que tomar una decisión, ascender de puesto o salvar la vida de su amada.

Las cosas estaban casi como la última vez, y de seguro ella iba a morir si él se quedaba ahí, así que valiendo le un pepino todo el salió de ahí corriendo.

Mientras tanto Mabel tenía puesta una diadema de audífonos, sonreía y estaba soñando despierta.

El corría por las calles para llegar al cruce donde sabía que sería el accidente.

Ella caminaba tranquila por las calles a ese cruce con un girasol en las manos.

El llego a aquel cruce y se puso el alto para él y el siga para ella. Él estaba feliz de haberla alcanzado pero vio el carro blanco que no frenaba y se acercaba a ella.

El carro sonó la bocina, pero ella no escuchaba. Y comenzó a caminar para cuando oyó la bocina el carro prácticamente lo tenía encima, al ver al carro tan cerca ella soltó la planta y sé quedo en shock en su lugar

Mientras Bill pegaba semejante carrera para avanzar hacia ella.

Todo paso tan rápido.

El carro la iba a atropellar y fue cuando Bill se aventó tomándola entre sus brazos y jalando-la con él, salvándole la vida.

Solo tendrás una nueva oportunidad no la desperdicies... será tu regalo de navidad- oyó la voz del niño y Mabel y Bill estuvieron juntos por toda la vida.

Espero que les aya gustado este one-shot

feliz navidad a todos y prospero año nuevo


End file.
